


In The Rear Seat

by WhoStarLocked



Series: FFXV Rarepairs Week 2021 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Camping, Car Sex, Carrying, Clarus Amicitia Being An Asshole, Clarus Amicitia Has No Shame, Cor is so Done, Cute, Dadbros, Embarrassed Cor Leonis, Embarrassment, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He Sits In That Car Seat, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Or At Least Cor Thinks So, Poor Clean Up, Poor Cor Leonis, Rare Pairings, Regis Lucis Caelum Has Very Little Shame, Road Trips, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shotgun, Shotgunning, Smut, Young Clarus Amicitia, Young Cor Leonis, Young Regis Lucis Caelum, bridal carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/pseuds/WhoStarLocked
Summary: "You’re keeping me awake.”Regis and Clarus both freeze where they are at the murmured statement from the youngest member of Regis’ retinue.For a long moment, there’s nothing except the harsh sounds of Cid’s snoring in the tent, and then Cor sighs pointedly. Regis watches in the dark as Cor sits up and turns to glare at them over Wesk’s sleeping form.“One rule, guys. No sex in the tent!” Cor hisses. “Come on!”
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum, Clarus Amicitia & Weskham Armaugh & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum & Cid Sophiar, Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV Rarepairs Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	In The Rear Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Day two gives us RegClar!!!!! 
> 
> Prompt was "You're keeping me awake." so *of course* my brain immediately decided to torment poor teenager Cor XD 
> 
> On that note, this is NSFW!!!! There is explicit stuff in here! Please read the tags.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“You’re keeping me awake.” 

Regis and Clarus both freeze where they are at the murmured statement from the youngest member of Regis’ retinue.

For a long moment, there’s nothing except the harsh sounds of Cid’s snoring in the tent, and then Cor sighs pointedly. Regis watches in the dark as Cor sits up and turns to glare at them over Wesk’s sleeping form. 

“One rule, guys. No sex in the tent!” Cor hisses. “Come  _ on! _ ”

Clarus huffs a little and pulls Regis further onto his chest. Regis slings an arm over his waist and hides his snort of laughter in Clarus’ neck. 

“We’re not having sex, Cor.” Clarus says, and from the sounds of it his patience is wearing thin. Regis can understand, they’d been waiting three hours for everyone else to fall asleep before they’d even snuggled close to each other. “We’re just-”

“Preparing to. I’m fifteen, not stupid. I know you’re making out.” Cor interrupts him scathingly. 

At that, Regis makes a scandalised noise and rolls back onto his own ground sheet. He knows Cor is far from an innocent child, but it’s still mortifying to hear him come out with things like that. 

“Regis!” Clarus moans. “Now he’ll think he was right!” 

“I am right!” Cor retorts hotly. “There’s a perfectly good car out there for you to be disgusting in! You don’t have to be disgusting where I’m trying to sleep.” 

“‘Disgusting’ he says.” Clarus snorts. “Just you wait til you’re old enough Cor, see if it’s disgusting then.” 

Cor wrinkles his nose. “It’s not- ugh, it’s  _ you two _ that make it disgusting. Now go to sleep or get out.” 

“Aww, Cor, are you really going to kick us out?” Regis asks, trying his best not to let his amusement leak into his tone. 

“With extreme prejudice.” Cor huffs, lying back down. 

Regis smirks, stifling his laughter into his pillow. Okay, so maybe on the one hand hearing Cor talk about sex seems wrong and makes Regis feel sort of like he needs to protect him, but on the other hand, it is so funny to wind him up. 

Minutes tick by in silence, but Cor doesn’t say anything else. Tentatively, Regis tucks himself back into Clarus’ side, and Clarus hooks his arm around him and pulls him even closer. His shield’s lips brush over his own and Regis tilts his head up, smiling into the kiss. 

When they part, Clarus shifts onto his side, so he’s facing Regis, and leans forward again, but Regis pulls back. 

“Come on, Clarus, we can’t do that to Cor.” 

“Gee, thanks.” Cor’s voice cuts in. 

Clarus groans, releasing Regis. “Fine. Fine.” 

Regis sighs, letting his eyes slip shut. Truthfully, this road-trip has made it difficult for Regis to get any quality time with Clarus, and he’s missed him. He’d been hopeful that no one would wake up tonight, but they’ll just have to wait, frustrating as that is. 

He lets out a rather undignified squeak when he’s suddenly lifted into the air, but the arms holding him are as familiar as the air he breathes and he soon relaxes. The cool air feels refreshing on his face as Clarus pushes the canvas of the tent to one side and carries him out into the night. 

They barely get two steps out when there’s rustling behind them, and Cor sticks his head out the tent door. 

“Where are you going?!” He hisses. The embers of the fire and the wash of blue light from the haven runes are giving off just enough light that Regis can see a concerned frown on his face. 

“Can’t win with you, can we?” Clarus sighs. “We’re going away from the tent so you can go to sleep, Cor.” 

A blush creeps up Cor’s cheeks and he mutters something no doubt unflattering under his breath as he ducks back into the tent. 

“We’re going away, are we?” Regis asks, pressing his face into Clarus’ shoulder. He can hear Clarus’ heart thumping in his chest and he smiles, anticipation beginning to build in his gut. Clarus must be more wound up than he realised if he’s willing to actually leave the safety of the haven, and it’s probably some kind of sin, but Regis loves it so much more when Clarus is desperate. 

“Yes we are, my prince.” Clarus whispers, capturing his lips in a lingering kiss. Regis moans into it, slinging his arms around Clarus’ neck as he begins to walk down the slope of the haven. 

Regis twists out of Clarus’ hold as they reach the path, landing on his feet and turns to face him. He rests one hand on the nape of Clarus’ neck and goes up on tiptoe to crash their lips together, nipping lightly at his lips to gain entry. Clarus’s hands curl around his hips and haul him closer, even as he pushes Regis further up the path. 

They stumble their way back up to the roadside, barely parting from each other except for breath. Regis yanks at Clarus’ shirt, working it free of his trousers until he can run his palm across firm abs. 

When they reach the car, Clarus fumbles for the keys, so Regis drops to his knees, sliding his hands up Clarus’ thighs. He wastes no time in opening his trousers and freeing his cock. He mouths at it, and Clarus groans. Strong fingers smooth through Regis’ hair as he takes him into his mouth, and above him he hears Clarus slam a fist into the car door frame, and he hisses out a curse. 

Regis smirks, drawing back to suck at the head, lapping up beads of pre-cum before taking Clarus back into his mouth. He presses his tongue to the vein on the underside, and Clarus’ hips jerk of their own accord. Regis moans, scratching lightly at Clarus’ thighs, but then suddenly Clarus’ grip in his hair tightens and he tugs him up until he’s pressed against the car. Clarus crowds into him, and it’s Regis’ turn to moan as Clarus pulls Regis’ shirt aside and sucks a mark into his neck. 

“For the love of the six, get the car open.” He says breathily, pushing Clarus back. 

“As you command, your highness.” Clarus smirks, swinging the back door open. He playfully shoves Regis into the seat, and Regis crawls backwards to allow him to follow him. Clarus kneels above him and takes a minute just to enjoy the view. 

“Clarus, I’d like you to lay me sometime  _ before  _ dawn.” Regis huffs, and Clarus smiles and leans down to give him another thorough kiss. 

He makes fast work of removing Regis’ trousers and he wraps a hand around his length and strokes him until Regis is writhing and gasping beneath him. 

He presses another kiss to Regis’ mouth while he fetches lube from the armiger and pours some over his fingers, and then he hooks one of the prince’s legs over his shoulder and gently presses into Regis. Regis groans, and it really should be a crime how stunning he looks, splayed out over the leather of the backseat, his chest heaving as his body adjusts to the intrusion. Clarus works him steadily up to three fingers before he removes his hand entirely. 

Regis’ cock twitches in anticipation as he feels the tip of Clarus’ cock brush across his ass, and he can only whine when Clarus enters him, painfully slowly. When he bottoms out, Regis sighs in contentment, and props himself up on one elbow so he can kiss Clarus. Their tongues meet, and Regis lets out a desperate whine as Clarus rocks into him. Clarus leaves a trail of kisses down the side of Regis’ neck and down his collarbone, nipping and sucking at his exposed skin. Regis wraps his arms around Clarus’ back and claws at him, and Clarus’ thrusts speed up, and he wraps his free hand around Regis’ cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. It feels electric, and it’s not long before Regis can feel a warm tension building in the base of his spine, and his toes curl.

“Clarus, I-”

“I know, I’ve got you.” Clarus cuts him off, and then he shifts his grip on Regis ever so slightly and Regis cries out, stars whiting out his vision as he comes hard, his fingers digging into Clarus’ skin as he rides his orgasm. Clarus follows him quickly, his hips stuttering as he finishes inside Regis. He stills above him, and for a while they both just lay there, basking in each other’s presence. 

“I love you, Regis Lucis Caelum.” Clarus says, whispering his name like it’s a prayer, pressing his forehead close to Regis’.

A blush dusts Regis’ cheeks and he smiles softly up at him, wraps a hand around his neck and kisses him again. 

“I love you, too.” He whispers back. 

They’ve been having this affair for years already, and it’s no secret how they feel about each other, but it still makes Regis’ chest warm through with pleasure every time he hears Clarus say it. 

They exchange another soft kiss before they break apart and clean themselves up. When they’re done, they lock the car again and sneak back into the tent. Cor’s fast asleep, and they take care not to make much noise as they settle back down, and fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. 

* * *

Dawn breaks early the next morning, the sun bright above them when they stumble out of the tent. The other three are already up, and Wesk greets them with breakfast and a brisk order to hurry up so they can hit the road. 

Regis and Clarus comply, heading to sit by the remains of the fire. Regis manages to hide his slight wince as he sits, and when he meets Clarus’ gaze, he gets a soft smile. He smiles back happily, and eats his breakfast, feeling more relaxed than he has in weeks. 

When they reach the car, Cor opens the back door and is about to duck into the middle seat when he pauses, his face wrinkling as his gaze is snagged by a tissue coated in an incriminating sticky substance. They must have dropped it after their clean-up, Regis guesses. Ooops.

Cor turns to glare at Clarus, who merely shrugs. 

“You’re the one who suggested the car.” He says nonchalantly, and Cor’s face turns crimson. 

“You didn't have to listen to me!” He hisses. “Gods, you two are gross!” 

“Aw come on, Cor. We cleaned up.” Regis tells him with a smile. 

“Ewwww!” Cor cries out as Clarus laughs at his discomfort and picks up the offending tissue, banishing it into the armiger. “I call shotgun!” 

Cid and Wesk are just reaching the car as Cor races around to the front passenger seat and all but throws himself into it. 

Regis throws his head back with laughter, and he notices Wesk and Cid exchange bewildered glances. 

“I don’t wanna know,” Cid sighs, packing the last of their camping gear in the boot. “But I’m drivin’.” 

Wesk gives a long suffering sigh as he pulls open the other back door and climbs in. 

“Oh, alright, let’s go.” Regis chuckles, ducking into the car and letting Clarus follow him. 

The middle seat couldn’t be all that bad if it meant he could spend the day lounging in Clarus’ arms.


End file.
